Disaster or fairytale
by AwesomeTiffy123
Summary: Bella has just found out her parents have died in a plane crash. When she had no family able to look after her, fifteen year old Bella must go to a adoptive center. But things turn a around for Bella when she meets Edward. BxE Human untill later chapters!
1. Gone

Hey guys, this is my second story. If you have any ideas that you think we make the story better please share! By the way I don't mind people picking on my grammar or spelling I think it's a good way to learn.

_**Anyways enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters, even though in my world I do!

Bpov

I lied in my bed waiting for me parents to return from there vacation but they hadn't. I have been lying here for over a day now counting the hours that past remembering my mother's sweet voice on the phone at the airport saying they will be home on Monday and guess what day it is Tuesday. Each hour had me more and more worried, I called up the airport and they hadn't known why it didn't arrived but they are doing all the could. I slowly lifted my head of my damp tear stained pillow and looked out the window, it was a dark and cloudy day in forks, what day isn't?

With all my strength I lifted my legs over the edge of my pillow not caring that they were numb and stood up. I wobbled for a moment then started to walk towards the small bathroom down the hall. As I was nearly at the blue bathroom I past my parents room, it smelled like them and a tear slid down my face. I wiped the tear away and hurried into the bathroom, the water felt nice on my numb sore body and it helped me think. After a few minutes in the shower I got out and dressed in my favorite sweat pants and long sliced t-shirt not caring what I looked like and brushed my hair with my hands and sadly walked down stairs to watch the TV.

My Best friend Alice was not here for the summer so I had no one to talk to or hang out with so I have been in the house for most of my summer. I sat down on the couch ignoring my stomach ach for food and turned on TV to the cooking show.

I was nearly asleep when something flashed on the screen saying urgent update from the news. I sat up on the couch eager to hear what had happened.

"We have just found out that plane 196 coming back to forks has crashed. The police and rescue boats and many other people are looking for survivors but none have been found. Over three-hundred people are dead and another fifty missing" The lady said. I started hyperventilating looking at the crash site when I saw a man zipping up a black body when I looked at the women's face that was in it, my mother. I fell to the ground sobbing hugging the soft carpet, my mother was gone.

Okay, I know it's kinda boring but it will get better I just had to explain what happened.

**Reviews make me happy! # Tiffy #**


	2. Start of new life

Thanks for the reviews they make me want to write more! I would also like to add Nat if you threaten my dog I will kidnap your sister and do the most horrible thing….FEED HER COOKIES!! Yes scary I know.

**Anyways sorry bout that, enjoy guys!**

Bpov

My body felt paralyzed as I lie on the ground picturing my beautiful, annoying, sweet mother walk back threw the doors but new it would not happen. More tears escaped my eyes, why did this happen to me, why now. I felt like someone had taken half my heart out and knowing that I would not get it back mad me cry harder.

I was startled at the knocking on the door and slowly with the rest of my strength lifted my body up to stand. Walking to the door was even harder then I imagined it, as I opened up the door I quickly put on a normal face which probably failed horribly.

"Isabella Swan I'm very sorry to tell you your parents were both found dead in the 196 plane crash" I looked at the women and man dressed in a police outfit and imagined my mother and father, I smiled and took them into a hug. I was hurt when they didn't hug me back that's when I snapped out of it.

" I know this is a terrible time for you but do you have any relatives you can stay with?" The lady asked. I didn't even know I had started to cry again but shook my head slowly. My father Charlie was an only child and my mother Renee had a sister but had died of cancer.

"Oh, I'm very sorry but because you are under the age of 18 you must be put in a orphanage" The man sad sadly. A sob escaped my mouth I had heard about orphanages they were horrible places and most of the children lived there for most of there lives with no one to care or love them. Now I knew that was going to be me. Half an hour later I had packed my clothes and items and followed them to the police cruiser, my father was the head of police but I tried not to remember it hurt too much.

An hour had past and at last we had come to a stop, I looked around when I noticed an old building with faded black windows and a dark door. I opened the car door and took in a deep breath. As the police lead me to the door to of the orphanage an elderly women opened it before us.

"You must be Isabella, welcome I'm Marry" She said sweetly. The women had grey curly hair that was in a messy bun with light red glasses that were at the end of her nose, she wore a dark purple sweater and a knee length grey skirt. The police officer motioned me up to her and said goodbye quietly. I watched the police car drive away and walked towards the door that opened up to my new life. I shook Marry's hand and she walked me into a hall way that was painted in a faded light blue that lead to a big room that had couches, a television, pool table, tea set and a hole lot of kids surrounding the area.

I couldn't believe how many kids there were and how young.

"This is the main room, where all the children play and hang around" I looked at some of the kids that were surrounding the pool table they looked about my ages and some older, one of them turned to me and glared. I quickly turned away and looked at marry, she was talking to a small little girl that was carrying a pink bunny. When the little girl saw me she smiled and grabbed my hand.

"My name is Lilly, Marry said you are going to be staying in my room" She said happily. She was so adorably with little curly blond pigtails and a wore a light green dress with a large ribbon that was tied around the middle.

"I hope you don't mind" Marry said smiling. I returned the smile and kneeled down so I was the height of little Lilly.

"I don't mind at all" I took her into a hug. Even thought I would miss my old life the was now my home now.

**There we have it promise I will update if I get reviews!**

***Tiff* xox**

**P.S Edward will be reviled soon, promise! **


	3. scared and rescued

Thanks for the reviews, you guys are the bomb!! I also like to add how cute does Lilly sound! Anyways any ideas would help heaps.

_**Enjoy!!**_

Bpov

Unpacking didn't really take me long seeing I didn't have much clothes to start off with. Lilly had taken me to her small little faded pink room that had a pink fluffy bed and little draws with a extra bed in the opposite corner including a wardrobe that was now mine. Lilly showed me all her toys that she owned and told me the names too, every time her little face had a smile on it I felt more at home. After a few minutes later I could tell Lilly was getting bored and I was too so she decided to introduce me too her best friend, but I didn't catch his name because she was talking so fast.

With my hand in hers we ran down to the main room and she told me to sit and wait for her to come back. It felt like hours as I was sitting on a purple couch waiting for Lilly. The one time I pulled my eyes up to search for her all eyes darted to me and even some glares so from then on I hadn't looked up from the floor. My thoughts were irrupted by a bunch of girls about my age walking towards me whispering things, I removed my eyes from the ground to their faces. Each of them had blond hair and skinny little bodies with skirts to short and t-shirts that showed too much, I was about look back at the ground when the one in the middle spoke.

"Why are you seating in our seat?" She asked with hatred in her voice.

"I j-just um" I replied scared trying to find away to escape. The girls started to laugh and walk closer to me.

"Are you retarded or something?" The girl on the right laughed. I felt a hand grip on my shirt and found It was the middle girl again, she pulled me up to stand and shoved me into a wall.

"If you seat her again you will end up just like your parents!" She whispered angrily. I nodded and felt my eyes feel up with water but was stopped when someone pulled her off me. She turned around with a horrid look on her face but then it turned into a disgusting smile.

"Hi Eddie" She said sweetly which made me want to gag. I forgot that I was still against the wall when I heard his voice.

"Lauren, I told you my name is Edward and if you even touch anyone like that again I will make wish you weren't born" He replied angrily and I swear I heard him growl, that's just made his voice sound even more sexy.

"O-okay" Lauren stuttered before she flipped her hair and walked of with the rest of her followers. But I wasn't really paying much intention to them I was looking at the godlike person standing there with a smirk plastid on his face. His hair was a reddish-brown with It spiked, I removed my eyes for his hair to his face to see the most amazing green eyes including kissable lips and to make it him even more gorgeous his body was so muscular you could seem it even with a shirt on.

"Belly are you alright?" Lilly asked popping out from behind Edward. She looked even more scared then I probably looked. Before I could answer Edward picked her up and took her into a hug, she cuddled into him smiling that beautiful smile. I little part of me wished Edward was the one hugging me but I new that would never happen I was the same plain old brown hair, brown eyes, Bella.

"I'm fine" I sighed feeling the pain back in my heart.

Epov

I picked up my cute little Lilly and took her in a hug, I could always tell when she was scared. I held her in my arms smiling down at her but my eyes kept wondering back at Isabella, beautiful means her name and described her even more. Her brown wavy hair curled around her heart shaped face, but I saw how scared and hurt she was by the look in her deep brown eyes and I new I had to make all the pain she was feeling disappear.

" Would you like to come and watch a movie with me and Lilly?" I invited Bella. I looked at her with hope when I realized she was blushing.

"Umm, yes thanks" she replied still blushing and looking at the ground. I let down Lilly but took her hand, I turned back to Bella when I saw her holding Lilly's other hand as well. I started to walk thinking of how much this looked like a family I would want to have one day and thinking of having it with Bella brought a bigger smile to me lips.

There we have it, pretty please remember to review and like I said before any idea will help me a lot!

**#Tiffy# aka. Chatterbox!**


	4. Green

Thank you for the reviews and I would like to add I know Edward is to young to be thinking of kids but it's not like he is having them right now! Okay anyways sorry if you think it was weird I just thought It sounded sweet.

**Any who, enjoy!**

Epov

After about watching ten minutes of the kids movie Lilly picked out I was already about to fall asleep of boredom and looking out of ther corner of my eye I could tell Bella was too. Lucky half way threw the movie Lilly drifted off into a deep sleep which made things seem very awkward between me and Bella.

I had heard many whisper about Bella and what happened to her family and I felt terrible for her loss. I would count myself lucky for not remembering my parents much because I was only two but I still remember their smiling faces and how much they made me feel loved. I pushed my memories deeper away and held back my tears. Trying to think about something else didn't take me long, Bella was in my mind the second I looked at her. She was so Beautiful I had never seen anyone like her but I hadn't really seen many girls my age, I new I had to talk to her but about what?

"Hello" I said smiling trying to break the silence. She turned to look at me with a blush on her cheeks when I could see the confusion in her eyes.

"Hi?" She asked in a question.

"How are you after before?" I asked wondering what was wrong with her.

" Why are you talking to me?" she asked with sadness and confusion plastered on her face. I was even more confused as before, why wouldn't I be talking to her any guy would be, she's gorgeous.

"Why wouldn't I be, you seem like a nice person" I wanted to say so many other things but closed my mouth into a tight line.

" Well no one else has spoken to me, I just thought maybe" She trailed off.

" What that I am like everyone else?" I asked a little annoyed. " I swear to you I am nothing like the rest of them" I finished trying to make her believe me. She looked back up at me and smiled, I new now she trusted me and I returned the smile.

"Okay" She said looking back down at the floor. I tried to think of some way to talk to her but I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable so I asked her the most easiest question I new.

" What's you're favorite colour?" I new she was about to call me a dick head and walk out but she just started laughing. I joined in with her making me feel better.

"I have many favorite colours" she replied still laughing but lightly.

" Well what is it right now? I asked eager. She looked into my eyes and blushed.

" Green"

" And why is that?" I could see her cheeks brighten, she was so beautiful.

"Becauseitsthecolourofyoureyes" She said so fast.

" What?" I asked laughing and she joined in.

" Because it's the colour of your eyes" she said quietly. I new she was embarrassed as she looked back at the ground fidgeting with her hands. I slowly moved closer to Bella on the couch trying not to wake Lilly that was on the other side of me and lifted up her chin so she could look at me with those beautiful brown eyes. She looked into my eyes and I slowly moved my face closer to hers imaging those lips on mine but was interrupter by a loud squeal, I turned around about to kill who ever ruined this perfect moment when Bella screamed.

" Alice!!"

There we go, I thought It would be good to write a bit more in Edwards perspective. Hoped you liked it!

**{ Tiffy } Review please and I'll write more, promise! **


	5. Alice

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a busy day. Thanks for all the reviews you influence me to write more! Any ideas would help a lot.

Enjoy!

Bpov

I can't believe she was here, my best friend and close enough to be sister was here. I ran over to the door were Alice stood and took her into a hug, tears run down my face. I thought that everything In my life that mattered was gone but was wrong, I just can't believe I had forgotten about Alice.

She put her small little arms around me and I could feel her tears staining me shirt but it didn't bother me.

"I'm so sorry" She cried. I let go off her with tears still streaming down my face and looked at her.

"It's okay, there in a better place" I whispered. She gave me a sympathetic look then it turned into a hurt expression.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were put in a orphanage?"

"I was hurting so much that I forgot about everything else, I'm sorry" I said feeling very guilty.

"Don't be, just make sure you tell me next time something like this happens" She smiled, I new my hyper little pixy best friend was back to her self.

" I promise" I swore. I hugged her again but was startled when I remembered Edward and Lilly were still here. I quickly turned around to see him sitting in the same position as before but lightly brushing sleeping Lilly's hair. He looked up and gave me his perfect crooked smile I smiled back blushing. As much as I wanted to get to know Edward and know what it felt like to touch his lips with mine, I had to talk to Alice.

"Edward" I asked. "Do you mind if I can talk to Alice?" He nodded never leaving his green eyes from mine, picked up Lilly and walked past me and Alice.

I walked over to the couch with Alice following my movement. As we sat down she started to smile like a goof.

" Alice you're scaring me you know" I said confused by the way she just randomly started smiling.

"Who was that?" she squealed wriggling her eyebrows. I blushed a dark red and glared at her.

" No one, his just a friend" Well I wasn't really sure what he was to me but it didn't really bother me right now.

" Sure sure" She said smiling. " Anyways after I heard about the accident, my mother and father would love for you to live with us!" She screamed with happiness, I could tell she was trying to lighten the mood but thinking about my parents death stabbed my heart. I wanted to answer but the orphanage was where I wanted to be right now, it felt like home.

"You don't have to decide now I understand but just remember your always welcome and you're apart of our family" She hugged me and I smiled with a tear slowly making its way out of my eye.

"Thank you" I whispered. I heard someone cough behind me and I saw Alice's big brother Emmett. He ran over to me and picked me up into a hug, I could feel his arms crashing my body and I had to wiggle my way out.

"Hi to you too Emmett" I laughed which made him smile.

"Sorry to interrupt thing but we have to go Alice" Emmett said. She nodded and looked a little sad but ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Just think about what we talked about, ok" She whispered in my ear. I nodded and she let go with Emmett waving as they both disappeared out the door. I sat back down thinking of what to do next, my mind was telling me to get out of this awful place but my heart was telling me different.

**Ok, what do you think? Please review and tell me!! **

**Love you guys, **

**#Tiff#**


	6. Perfect

Haha, I know I have lots of spelling and grammar mistakes but I'm sorta rushing so I can update for you guys!

**Thanks for the review!**

Bpov

It knew it was already night time because the whole orphanage was now silent but full of snores and even some talking. My body and heart was still in pain and I knew it was never going to heal and sitting here thinking about my lose was not helping. I slowly made my way out of the movie room and down the old stairs leading to the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't much different to the rest of the house, it was a faded light blue but with many counters it had a large fridge in one corner and two ovens in the other. I walked around checking the cabinets looking for a glass or something I could use to drink but no it was food, plates, spoons and so many other things I didn't even think they needed.

I stood back up from kneeling on the ground and made my way over to the fridge hoping they may just be a water bottle, I turned away from the cabinets glaring and stalking over to the fridge, God was it that hard to have one cup!

I felt anger feel my body and I ripped open the fridge searching, nothing again. I groaned and slammed the door shut, but tripped over my own feet while turning around. I was waiting for the impact of the ground when a strong pair of arms rapped around my waist and pulled my up to his chest, when I heard his chuckle I knew right away who it was, Edward.

My cheek go warm has a wiggled out of his grip but kept my eyes on the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked a little worried but still had a smirk plastered on his face. I nodded and turned my back to him walking towards the door, but was stopped by his voice.

" I don't know where you are going but the girls rooms are out the door behind me" He said laughing, I glared at him which stopped him immediately. Before I could walk past him he grabbed my hand and held it out flat, slowly he placed a small clear plastic cup in it. I laughed hysterically and he joined in, I thanked him after and filled it up at the tape and sat myself down on one of the stools.

I looked back over to where Edward was standing and motioned him to join me. He smiled and practically ran over to me, we sat in silence for a few minutes when he started speaking.

" Who is Alice?" He asked. I looked into his green eyes and got lost but quickly snapped out of it and took a drink of my water.

" She is my best friend" I replied. He nodded and smiled.

" She reminds me off a pixie, but may I add a evil one" I laughed at what he said but knew he was being serious, at one point of time when Alice and I were talking she glared at Edward.

" I don't think it was funny" He added looking slightly scared.

" She was just playing" I reassured him.

" Oh" He sighed. My mind wondered of into its little world filled of Edward and what the kiss may have felt like. I could feel a yawn coming on but didn't try to hold it back, I was tired. I looked at Edward and he sighed disappointed, wonder why.

" Your tired, I better go" He sighed again, hopped of the chair and was just about to the door when I told him to stop. He waited in the door way following my every move with his eyes as I walked towards him, even though I didn't know Edward that well I wanted too and sharing one kiss with him felt right.

I stood in front of him looking into his green confused eyes and leaned forward pressing my lips to his. I had ever only kissed one other guy in my life and it didn't go well, but this was defiantly perfect. It was only a quick kiss but I could feel my heart beating so fast in my chest it hurt, I never thought that piece of my heart that was missing would come back but was wrong, Edward had already filled it in the first day I saw him. I was to scared to look at him so I ran past him and up to my room.

I fell asleep in my bed that night thinking of how Edward had kissed me back.

Okay all done, please don't get made but I can't go on the computer tomorrow because I'm grounded but I will update two chapters the next day.

**Review pretty please with a cherry on top,**

**-Tiffy-**


	7. Music

Thanks for the reviews and keep it up, I feel more influenced to right when I get reviews.

**Okey dokey then, enjoy **

Bpov

I was awoken out of my dream of Edward by a hypo Lilly pouncing on top of me. I let out a loud groan while she giggled trying to take the blankets of me, I quickly pocked my head out and sat up grabbing Lilly in the process. She lied on my bed kicking and screaming as I tickled her, after she begged at least one hundred times I let her go.

"Good morning to you too Lilly" I laughed while pulling my legs of the side of the bed to stand.

" Morning!" she squealed, as I looked at Lilly something about the colour of usually tan skin but now pale didn't seem right, but I knew I was probably over reacting.

" C'mon lets have get you dressed and some breaky" I smiled, she returned the smile and ran to her drawers pulling out a small white skirt with pink flowers on it and a matching pink top. I helped her get dressed and brushed her hair leaving it out naturally, I asked her to save me a seat at breakfast while I got dressed and she nodded and ran out of the room.

It was nice having peace and quiet it gave my mind some time to think. As I went threw my wardrobe I thought about Alice's offer, I knew it was the right thing to do but I didn't want Lilly to be alone and then there was Edward, I had just met him and yet thinking about him was making my hard pound in my chest. As my thoughts were back to the real world I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a green top saying 'love is the new drug' with purple converse.

Looking at the small mirror hanging by my bed I noticed how dead my eyes looked, the brown looked nearly black with my face more pale then Lilly's and hair tangled and knotty. Over ten minutes past when I finished brushing my hair making it naturally wavy with a little mascara added to my eyelashes hopping it would give them a little more life, I decided I looked dissent enough and walked out of my pink room and down the stairs to the dinning room.

Feeling every ones stares on me felt even more nerve racking then having to sit next to Lauren because it was the one next to Lilly. I slowly made my way over to the table sitting down looking at my hands that lay in my lap, after everyone had started eating and talking I took in a deep breath then looked up.

Sitting in front of me was a bowl and spoon further in the middle of the table sat fruit loops and milk, I reached for them but was stopped when Lauren snatched it before me using up everything that was left in side, while her friends laughed and whispered weirdo. I felt tears form in my eyes but bit on my lip trying to hold them back, Lilly bumped my arm and handed me toast with jam. I smiled at her and ate the toast while searching for the godlike face, Edward.

I think Lilly noticed my curiosity because she began to speak.

" Edward is in the old music room in the attic" She whispered. I nodded hoping Lauren wouldn't hear and try to hit up my Edward.

'_You're Edward, isn't that a little possessive?' _My mind told me, I just ignored it and continued eating.

As everyone started to clear from the table and Lilly had run off with her friends I thought I might as well see what Edward is doing, seeing it's be on my mind since Lilly told me.

Walking back up the stairs and not being able to hear the chattering that went on brought a smile to my face. But it disappeared when I was at the door to the attic, so many emotions traveled threw me but manly I was worried, what if he hated the kiss, what if it was a mistake. Well I would never find out standing hear so I took in a deep breath and opened the door.

The smell of dust hit my nose making me sneeze but I continued to travel up the old wood stair, as I got closer to the top I heard a piano. It was a beautiful melody which made me want to sing and dance, my legs moved faster up the stairs when the light hit my eyes.

There were so many windows with a bright sun shining threw them and a beautiful black piano seating in the middle. My eyes drifted around the room, it really was like a music room with instruments lying on the ground covered in dust and many papers with music notes printed on them. But my eyes pulled me back to the piano were Edward sat looking as handsome as ever.

His hair was a messy reddish-brown with his green eyes closed, he looked so peaceful so I slowly made my way over and sat on a dusty couch listening to his music. The song was peaceful yet I felt love mixed in it, looking at him play it wanted to make me cry his was perfect and I was just plain.

I knew Edward would never feel anything for me as I did for him but at least one day he would be happy and that's all that mattered. I stood up from the dusty couch and walked towards the door when tears started pouring down my chicks, I was so startled by my own crying that I tripped over a violin and fell face first into the ground.

I rolled over groaning when I felt a pair of arms slid under my back and pick my of from the ground, I didn't bother opening my eyes because I new it was Edward and I didn't want another round of tears. I felt his warm arm let me go as I felt something soft under my body.

" Bella? Are you okay?" Edward velvet voice asked worried. I opened my eyes to see his staring back at me, I nodded and tried to smile which probably failed. He chuckled and kissed my forehead, I felt my heart flutter as he smirked at me.

" What are you doing up here?" He asked confused. I opened my mouth but stopped what could I say, I came to see if you loved me like I loved you. I can't believe I just thought that, did I love Edward?

" I-I um" I stuttered, I sighed I had to tell him sooner or latter. " I just wanted to ask you something" I whispered. He looked confused but nodded for me to continue.

"doyoulikeme?" I said as fast as I could looking away, He chuckled

" Bella slow down, it's okay you can ask me anything" I nodded.

" What happened to you're parents?" I asked. Stupid, why couldn't I just tell him. He looked unsure if I was about to say something else but answered.

" I don't really remember, I think they may have died in a fire but I'm not sure" He replied. " I was really young, I think only three" I gave him a sympathetic look.

" I'm sorry" I said, I truly was. I knew my parents and he hardly did.

"It's okay" He smiled reassuring. I looked back up into his eyes and got lost, I could feel the urge to kiss him again and I knew he did to because he was leaning closer to my face. As our lips were inches apart we heard screaming with an ambulance siren getting closer to the orphanage.

My longest chapter so far!! I know lots of people wanted longer ones so he we go!

**Please review and the next chapter is sad and makes things a lot worse for Bella, but you will find out soon.**

**Tiffy******


	8. My fault

Sorry I didn't up to sooner, I was grounded again! But anyways thanks heaps for all the review, you guys are AWESOME!

**Please don't murder me because this is sad!**

Bpov

Hearing the ambulance pull into the orphanage sent chills down my spine. I snapped out of it and jumped to my feet and began to run. I didn't care if Edward was following right at this minute, I knew something wasn't right. I prayed to god it wasn't Lilly as I got closer to the main room.

I gasped and nearly fell to the ground crying when I saw who was being carried out of the orphanage. Pushing past everyone was hard but I made it to her. Seeing her tiny face pale with her eyes as dead as the night and watching her gasp for air was the worst sight. I grabbed her small little hand as someone was pulling me away from her, I pushed them away and held tighter on to her. Tears escaped my sore and tired eyes as someone grabbed me around the waist and I let go. I screamed and tried to fight my away from whomever was holding me when I saw her disappear into the ambulance. I reached out to her but the ambulance started and was no longer visible, falling to the ground crying was something I was used to doing now but the pain in my heart felt even worse.

I held my chest trying to stop the pain but it was to strong, I closed me eyes and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

"Bella?" Asked a panicked hurt voice. I opened my eyes as the light burned them, adjusting to the light hurt but it vanished after a while.

" Please answer me" The person pleaded. I searched around my pink room to see Edward with tear stained cheeks, I had never thought such a happy and peaceful person could cry or feel sadness but was wrong. I reached up for him but shards of pain went threw my head making me wince.

" Are you okay?" Edward asked even more worried. I nodded slightly and held my hand for him, he took it and started rubbing circles trying to calm me down. I wondered were Lilly was as I searched the room for her but failed, maybe Edward didn't want her to see me like this, but how did I look and why was I in bed.

" Wwh-at happened?" I asked in a whisper. I looked back into his eyes when pain flashed on his face, tears began to fall from his perfect eyes.

" Bella, its Lilly" I shot up from me bed feeling all different pains shoot threw me but mainly I was worried. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back down to the bed and took me into a hug, I could feel his tears stain my shirt but was confused, what had happened to her. I rubbed his back and whispered in his ear.

" Edward, what happened to her?"

He sniffled and let go of me, looking into his eyes were the most painful sight I had ever seen.

" She had a collapsed lung and didn't make it to the hospital in time" I sob came from my mouth when tears followed and Edward wasn't much different. He took me back into his warm arms as we both cried, we had sat like that for which seemed like forever when Edward began to speak.

" Did you see any signs of It when you were with her?" Edward asked trying not to say her name. I nodded crying which felt like tearless tears. He let go of his embrace of me and I felt rejection hit my heart, I looked at him only to see anger appear in his eyes. I moved slightly back on the bed afraid of this new Edward, he slowly stood up and glared at me.

" Why didn't you tell anyone!" He yelled at me. I cried harder trying to hide my fear. I never thought of Lilly being sick other then this morning but my mind was on Edward the hole time.

" She would still be alive!" he growled. Watching him was like watching the beautiful sun being taken over by darkness.

" I'm sorry" I whispered with guilt in my voice. It was all my fault and now I had nothing left, why was my life and everything worth living for being taken away. I looked back up at him with my blurry teary eyes and was about to beg for him to not go but was too late.

" Don't be!" He growled and ran out of the room. I fell back to the bed and crawled into a tight little ball. Feeling like I was right now was something I thought no one would experience but was wrong. I didn't say goodbye to my parents nor did I Lilly, Saying Lilly's name made me feel guilt and pain wash over my damaged heart. Falling into a dreamless sleep was the best thing on my mind right now but feeling like this made me want it all to disappear. Darkness crept over my mind as the last thing I was thinking was

a terrible thought, why couldn't I be dead with them?

I know it's hell sad, I wish I could change the story so Lilly was still alive but then I wouldn't be able to finish it how I wanted it to end. Sorry! " sniffles"

**Review!!**

**~Tiffy~**


	9. Will she forget?

Thank you for all the review, I would like to add again I'm sorry Lilly is gone but I promise Edward won't be.

**Here chapter 9 !**

Epov

Running out of the orphanage was something I had never done before. People didn't look at us the same when we walked around town and the first time I did I had a gotten into a fight that ended up with me getting charged. As I ran down the hill towards the forest my heart felt was telling me to turn back too Bella but my head was blaming her. Lilly was my only person I count as family, she was my little sister, Best friend but gone. More tears welled up into my eyes but I held them back.

My running turned into walking when I had made it to the forest but continued to find my peaceful place I can call home. The surroundings were the same as last time I had come out here, but the flowers that grew on the vines had blossomed into a beautiful pink, Lilly's favorite colour. I stopped walking as that thought popped into my mind and turned around, ripping the flowers to the ground.

After ten long and tiring minutes past I was here, my meadow. I had never told anyone about this place until Bella had arrived, I was planning on telling her but. I sighed pushed the image of Bella out of my mind, sitting down in the soft grass was relaxing. I removed my eyes from the trees and up to the sky. It was a dark and cloudy day perfect for how I was feeling, looking back at the memories of my time with little Lilly hurt.

Time drifted like a blur to me until it began to rain. Walking back to the orphanage was difficult because I had no idea what to say to Bella. I had been a complete selfish, ignorant person and she deserved so much better. Lashing out at her like that was no way I should have handled how I was feeling, it wasn't her fault but just fate.

I opened the dark faded door to the orphanage to see a muscular guy about a year older then me standing the fist clenched together. I thought about walking around him not wanting to get in his way but instead walked right past him. I felt his large hand grab my arm and rip me toward the wall and pin me against it. I remembered seeing his face yesterday, he had short black curly hair with grey eyes but he looked like he could take me down in seconds. He looked into my eyes and gave me a death glare.

" How could you do that to Bella!" He yelled at me, I flinched at hearing her name but felt so much guiltier.

" It wasn't her fault, She had just lost her parents and now her friend!" He yelled even louder. " Do you think she wanted to loose you too?"

I removed his grip on my shirt and stood up straighter, the guys face was lighter but still had anger to it.

" Don't you think I already know that!" He yelled back but felt more tears feeling my eyes. " I'm sorry, its just Lilly was my only family" I whispered.

" I understand, I'm sorry for your lose but Bella didn't need this" He spoke normally with no emotion on his face, I nodded.

" By the way I'm Emmett, Alice's Big bro" He grinned trying to lighten the mood. He seemed like a great guy and I understood why he was standing up for Bella, she's to perfect to be hurt.

" Edward" I replied back smiling. " Why are you here?" I asked eager from the moment I saw him standing there.

" Well, umm" Emmett mumbled. I gave him a questioning look when I heard someone walking towards us. I turned to look at who it was to see Bella and her friends Alice. She was paler then usual with tear stained cheeks and her brown eyes dead of life, she looked at me and a tear slid down her face. I wanted so badly to run over to her wipe the tear away and apologize but was stopped when I saw she was caring her suitcase. Alice followed Bella's gaze to me and glared, she grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her toward the door behind me.

I locked eyes with Bella before she had opened the door and gave her a pleading look. I was gutted when she removed her eyes from me and turned and walked out the door with Alice following behind.

When more tear filled my eyes I didn't hold them back, Emmett patted my back and said she will come around then walked out the door. I slid down on the wall to sit and cried, I loved her and I just let her walk out of my life. Would she forget about me?

**Okay more sadness In this chapter but I promise it will end happily, maybe. You will have to review to find out what happens next!**

**=Tiffy=**


	10. Another home

Love all the reviews, I would also like to Natarlie for always helping me with the story! If you guys have any ideas that you would like to add to the story, I would love to put them in!

**10****th**** chapter!**

Bpov

Walking out of another home was painful, I was fifteen and already had left my first love. Alice held my arm tight as she led me out to her yellow Porsche with Emmett not far behind. I was trying not to think about Edward but the look in his eyes told me something, maybe he loved me as well. We reached the car as I put my suitcase in the boot while Alice started up the car and Emmett got his jeep.

I looked back at the orphanage one more time as I could feel my heart breaking again, I knew now that my heart was never going to heal so I let out all the tear and emotions I was feeling.

I was startled when Alice honked the horn while I quickly wiped the tears away, trying to look normal was going to be difficult but I had to be strong for my self. Sitting my self in the passengers seat and putting on the seatbelt was annoying, Alice watched my every move with a sympathetic look in her eyes. I felt like glaring at her and saying I was fine but that would have been a lie.

The car was silent for over ten minutes when Alice began to speak.

" I'm happy you decided to stay with us, Esmee and Carlisle love that you are joining the family" She smiled trying to cheer up me up. I nodded and stared out the window, the surroundings were all the same in forks, just forests. I had never been away from this place or seen the sunshine bright, my mother wanted me to come to phoenix on the vacation but I had never like plans and now people will understand why.

The Cullen's house was further out of forks deep in the forest hidden, I could hear the gravel underneath the wheels and knew we were at my new home. I hope this is the last time I have to move.

When we reached the house I gasped, It as huge. The walls were a light brown with large windows surrounding it and a large black door leading into the house. There was a veranda on the second level but I couldn't really see it because of the trees, I turned to look at Alice while she smiled.

" I told you we were doing up the house" She smirked, I shook my head at what I saw, The first time I had seen this hour is was a faded two story blue house, very old. The car came to a stop when Esmee ran out of the door, I opened up the door and smiled at her. I was startled when she ran to me taking me in a hug, I smiled at the thought of her being my mum.

" Oh Bella, It's a pleasure to have you in our family" She said sweetly. Esmee was as pretty as Alice with her cameral wavy hair hang loose on her shoulders and brown eyes matching. She wore a beautiful purple dress that was knee length and it frilled at the bottom, probably from Alice. She let go of me when Carlisle walked out of the house.

He was very handsome with blond hair and blue eyes, he wore a doctors outfit, must of just came home from work. He held Esmee by the waist and shook my hand.

" It's wonderful to see you again Bella, I am very sorry for the lose of your parents, they were wonderful people" He smile apologetic, I smiled back reassuring him I was okay. I trailed my eyes back to Alice who was standing next to me jumping up and down holding my luggage, I laughed at her.

" Bella, Can I show you your room?!" She squealed which hurt my ears.

" Yes Alice but calm down" She looked at me like I was crazy but continued to drag me into the house.

I thought the house looked beautiful from the outside but seeing inside of it made it look extraordinary. The walls were a soft creamy white with different types of furniture everywhere that looked like they were from different countries. I could have stood here and admire the house for hours but Alice was dragging me up the brown stairs.

Once we were at the top of the stair Alice started telling me which room was whose. Emmett's was room was tidy for a boys with every electronic you could think of lying next to a large flat screen TV on the other side of the room. His double dark blue bed was on the other side of the room with a matching carpet on the ground next to it.

Alice began to pull me again but came to a stop at a hot pink door, She opened it up and I knew write away it was hers. All the walls were pink with a large mirror attached to a desk with every hair and makeup product on top, Her built in wardrobe was about half the size of her room with a store full of clothes. The double love heart bed lie in the middle with a small light next to it.

After about fifteen minutes of begging Alice to let me see my room she did. She showed that Esmee and Carlisle's room was at the end of the hall and that the room next to it was her dad's library. We stopped at a white door when Alice started speaking.

" Are you ready to see your room?" She squealed, I nodded eager and was about to jump up and down with joy. She opened It slowly to reveal a light green room with a yellow double bed in the middle it had a desk with a computer and large stereo with all my favorite cd's next to it. I felt tears stream down my face when a memory of Edwards green eyes flashed in my mind.

" Don't you like it?" Alice asked hurt while rubbing my back, I shook my head.

" I love it" I lied hugging her, she smiled and started jumping up and down.

" I will leave you to unpack and by the way I'm taking you shopping tomorrow!" She screamed with joy, I groaned and closed the door in her face. I walked into the middle of my room and dropped my suitcase while lying on my bed.

As I closed my eyes and drifted of into a deep sleep, the green eyes that I loved so much wouldn't leave my mind.

Okay, this chapter wasn't very interesting but tomorrow I will update if you guys review!

**( Tiffy ) xoxo**

**P.S I don't want to ruin the next chapter but it will be in Edward's pov and he may find another home.**


	11. Meeting the hales

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just that I'm only allowed on the computer on certain days, gay! I know.

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

Epov

I was awoken by a loud beeping noise, I groaned as my head pounded from a head ach. I rolled out of my scrunched up little ball that I had fell asleep in and rolled out of bed landing on the floor. I quickly stood up as the world started to spin in my eyes, I closed them but was caught by a big brown pair of eyes that flashed in my mind. Opening my eyes again was the hardest thing to do, all I wanted was to stare into her eyes all day but knew it was to late now.

I searched around my dark blue room to see my room mate Zac had already awoken and left to get ready for the day, but this wasn't just and ordinary day, it was adoption day. Another groan escaped my mouth, I hated dressing up and then getting examined by adults who never looked at me more then once. I was fifteen years of age and no one wanted a teenager to deal with, but I tried to keep my hope up. Even thought the love of my life had left I had to believe in something.

I walked towards my old brown wardrobe and searched for my favorite long sleeved button up t-shirt with black pants and my fathers vest that was to big. At least ten minutes had past and I was dressed with brushed hair and black leather shoes, I looked once in the mirror but didn't care really how I looked it was just another day to me. But I knew it wasn't, my happy little Lilly was now gone and Bella had left because of me, at least she had a place to call home, I just wish she was with me.

Walking out of my room and down the old stairs was nerve racking, all the girls my age eyes darted to me. I tried to not look in their direction but all the other kids blocked my escape, passing them wasn't as hard as I thought until Lauren squeezed my ass.

" Nice ass, Eddie" She said trying to act sweet, but all I heard was a hiss. I turned and death glared at her but my eyes were caught by a tall blond girl walking threw the front door with a surfy blond guy following her from behind.

I had to admit the blond girl was very hot with her short black skirt showing of her long legs with a white short sleeved button down top that showed a lot of her chest. The girls eyes were a crystal blue and her wavy blonde hair curved around her face but this girl was nothing compared to Bella.

I noticed how the boys eyes and hair were the same as the tall blond and knew they were twins.

I could tell from the start that the boy was nothing like his sister by the way he face was calm and he wore just a light blue shirt with jeans. He seemed like a person I would want to call my friend. An older women and man walked in after them smiling excitedly and looking around at the kids. The looked very much like the son and daughter and the way they all looked together was peaceful and loving, something I wish I was apart of.

After everyone eyes had darted to them I thought it was time to sneak past them and grab some breakfast from the kitchen. Luckily when I made it to the kitchen it was in peaceful silence which told me that it was empty. I strolled into the light blue room and grabbed a pop tart out of the cardboard, I sat on a stool when I remembered the memory of Bella and I sharing our first kiss. More tears filled my eyes and spilled down my cheek but stopped when I heard footsteps traveling towards the kitchen.

My eyes darted to the walk way when I saw the calm blond guy stroll in with a scared expression on his face but changed when he saw me.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you" He said in a southern accent, that I had heard on old cowboy shows.

" It's okay" I smiled. He returned the smile and grabbed a cup from the top of the bench and filled it up out of the tap. He walked happily over to me and joined me by sitting on the stool next to me.

"By the way I'm Jasper Hale" He held out his hand, I shook it and thought It was sorta funny how guys say hi.

"Edward" I replied. I took a bite of my pop tart while he started drinking his water, very awaked silence filled the room.

" Do you get attacked by those girls?" He asked while his voice turned a little afraid, I chuckled.

" All the time, but I have learnt to avoid them" I laughed and he joined in.

" I'm glad I don't leave here" He replied, as my face saddened.

" Lucky you" I sighed. His face changed as it filled with guild, I tried to smile at him but it was too difficult.

" Would you like to meet me parents?" he asked breaking the silence, it was obvious his parents were adopting but I new it would never be me. I nodded no caring what they thought about me even though hope filled my sore heart.

We walked together out into the main room when I aw his parents sitting on a couch laughing at what a little boy had said to them. Their eyes darted toward us and the stood waving goodbye to the boy.

" Where have you been?" Jaspers mother asked annoyed but his father just look at me with a huge smile plastered on his face. Before Jasper could answer the question his father held out his hand towards me.

" Hello son, my name is Stark hale and this is my wife Melissa" I shook his hand and sorta smiled and waved at Melissa, she smiled in return.

" This is Edward" Jasper said. " Mum can I talk to you privately?" She nodded and excused her self. While they walked over to where Jasper sister stood near the front door.

" How old are you, son?" Asked stark, my eyes drifted back to him.

"Fifteen" I sighed knowing he would never adopt me now.

" Why so sad?" He asked smiling, trying to lighten up the mood.

" Not many people my age get adopted" I explained with sadness to my voice.

"Well my family aren't like many people, son" He replied, his expression never changing. I smiled while we were joined again by Melissa and jasper as well as his sister.

" This is Rosalie" Jasper motioned to her, she slightly waved but then started playing with her hair. Jasper rolled his eyes but continued talking.

" Edward, our whole family want you to be apart of the hales" I thought my life was never going to get better but then again things always change.

"I would love too" I smiled while Melissa hugged me tightly. My head told me I was going to have a great life with them but my heart was saying something was missing, Bella.

I hope I didn't ruin any ones ideas about Edward being adopted by the Cullen's.

**Please review!!**

**-Tiffy- xox**


	12. Shopping is hell

I know the last couple of chapters aren't very interesting but when I get reviews I want to make that chapters more better for you guys! Thanks to all the people who had stuck with my story from the beginning!

**Huge thanks to my awesome ompaloompa besite Kati for helping me with this chapter!**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

Bpov

" Five more minutes" I groaned as I hid my head under the yellow blanket.

" You said that five minutes ago!" Alice said annoyed, I chuckled but new Alice had heard, that's when things got a little crazy.

She had pounced on top of the bed and starting tickling me to death, I screamed with laughter. I quickly grabbed the glass of water on my night stand pouring it on her new pink top but new that was a bad mistake. She admittedly stopped and turned into the most furious little pixy while stalking out of the room, her face never raged with anger. I knew this war was never going to end so I made a note to never keep my eyes away from her.

I slowly slid out of my double bed and stood up stretching my sore numb body. A loud groan escaped my mouth as I remembered that today Alice was taking me to hell, aka shopping.

I sleepily walk into my own bathroom while trying to make sure I didn't trip over anything, including my own feet. Feeling the warm water on my frozen body was relaxing until I had remembered my dream.

I was running threw the forest crying out my mothers and fathers name, searching for them. It felt like hours and nobody had answered me back or called my name. I collapsed to the ground sobbing when I felt a familiar warm pair of arms rap around my body. It was hard looking at anything with my tears blurring my vision but when I saw those eyes all the pain I was feeling disappeared. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face and lent down so our lips were inches apart, I knew we were about to share another breath taking kiss but was wrong.

"It's all your fault" He growled as his eyes turned red and I woke up. Shards of pain stabbed my heart while I cried whispering his name.

At least ten minutes had past when I was dressed in a pair of my favorite black skinny jeans, light blue singlet with a belt ramping around my stomach and converse. I thought I was done and ready to go but was wrong, Alice started attacking my hair making it straight then put at least fifty different types of make up on my face.

" Done!" She squealed looking at her finished project. I rolled my eyes and turned to look in the mirror, I was truly beautiful.

" Thanks" I smiled at Alice while hugging her, she squealed again then dragged me out of the house and into the car. The only goodbye I got from the rest of the Cullen's was a sympathetic look.

**(Three hours and twenty-three minutes later)**

" Aliceee" I whined. " Can we please sit down"

"No" She replied certain, not even giving me a chance.

I couldn't believe how many shops we had been in and we weren't even finished. She dragged me into another shop, even though I didn't catch the name knowing it was expensive, luckily my mum and dad left a huge amount of money for me in their will.

She pushed me into another change room and began throwing clothes over the door at me. By the time I had tried on thirty-three pieces of clothing Alice decided there was nothing else left and she began to drag me around the shopping mall once again searching for another clothes store. But then I heard her phone ringing, thank you god!

" Hello" She asked happily on her pink web slider.

" Yea, we will meet you in the food courts!" She squealed while I covered my ears with my hands.

"Oh okay, bye" She said nervous while putting her phone back into her purse. I looked at her when I saw I worried look plastered on her once cheerful face.

" What's wrong?" I asked in my confused tone. Her eyes darted up to me then back at the floor then back at me, her face never changing.

" Jasper is going to meet us in the food courts" She replied, I gave her a what the fuck look but she just shrugged her shoulder and grabbed my hand again pulling me towards the food court.

Looking for an empty chair felt impossible until Alice spotted jasper waving at us. She happily skipped over to him and gave him a passionate kiss, I tried to look away but people walking in front of me wasn't very interesting.

" Guys I, umm am going to get some food" I said while walking away, I swear the couldn't make a bigger seen, everyone was watching them.

I searched around the food court looking a place where the line up wasn't to big and deicide Mc Donald's was the best way to go. As I stood in the short line while searching for something that looked good on the menu I had this weird tingle in my heart.

I turned around to see if Alice and Jasper's make out session was over to see a pair of shining green eyes looking at me.

" Edward?" I gasped, he looked up from the ground and met my eyes.

" Bella" He sighed. His brown hair was the same messy bronze and the clothes he wore showed of all his muscles and abs, but the way his eyes looked killed me inside, they were just empty. I felt like taking him in my arms and running my hand threw is hair, but then I remembered what he had said.

'It's all your fault'

I looked back up at him hoping he wasn't about to yell and blame me for the death of Lily, he just gave me a pleading look while taking his hand in mine very slowly.

Could we just go back to everything we had before? Or was I my heart to damage to feel anything for him?

Okay, I would like to know what you guys want to happen next.

**Do you want them to just kiss and get back together like nothing happened?**

**For Bella do just let go of his hand and walk away and get Edward to try and win her back?**

**Or for another girl to walk over to Edward and kiss him on the cheek?**

**Please review and decide! **

**I love you guys!**

***Tiffy* xox**


	13. Plan

**Sorry that I haven't updated in ages but my mum went on a holiday and I had to stay at my Big sister house. Because you guys weren't very helpful with choosing what you wanted next it will be a secret, so you will have to read it!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Epov**

I can't believe those beautiful big brown eyes were looking straight at me, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest but the way her eyes changed into a hurt expression made my heart ach with once again, pain.

"What are you doing here?" Her sweet dream like voice asked. I wanted so badly to kiss those plump lips but instead slowly took her hands in mine, hoping she wouldn't push me away.

"I was adopted" I replied never leaving my eyes from her. She nodded not happily or sadly, just blankly. Thinking of ways to apologize to her was harder then it sounded but I needed Bella to know my heart only belonged with her. As I was about to say my words a girl I had never seen in my life ran up to me knocking Bella out of the way while smashing her lips to mine. I struggled against the girl when I heard a crunch as the girl fell to the ground crying while holding her shoulder.

Looking back at the Bella hurt, her cheeks were stained with tears as she met my eyes but only glared. The girl hopped back up and ran towards her group of friends and I knew that I was never going to see her again.

"Bella..." I said pleading with her to just listen but was stoped by her loud yelling.

"Don't you Bella me!" She yelled, as I flinched. "I can't believe you Edward, Don't I mean anything to you?"

"Bella you mean everything to me" I replied my voice trying to be soothing.

"Oh, so that's why you kissed the girl and then lied to my face!" Her voice never changing. But before I could answer her Alice had run to her side in seconds dragging Jasper in the process.

"What did you do now, Edward?" Alice said in a mocking voice.

"Nothing, Bella I didn't even know who she was" I explained as Jasper let go of Alices hand then walked over to me.

"Huh, Really now and are you going to blame that on Bella as well" Alice said as anger welled in my body but the real thing I should have been feeling was guilt. I looked over to Bella only to see the same blank dale expression.

"Alice, Edward had done nothing wrong and I'm his brother so I think you should be a lot nicer then you are acting right now" Jasper said sternly. I was shocked at what had just came out of my new brothers mouth and they way Alice and Bella looked they were too.

"Bella is my sister too and no one blames my sister for things that aren't true" Alice said glaring back at jasper but I could see tears in her eyes.

"Umm, Alice lets go, Bye jasper" Bella said her voice still hard but hurt.

"Bye Bella" Jasper replied already walking in the opposite direction as Alice had disappeared.

"Bella, please believe me that I'm sorry for what I had said to make you feel this way" I said so quickly but pleading.

"Edward, it's too late" Bella replied and with that she was gone. The one and only love of my life had walked away like I met nothing. I knew I deserved all that she had said to me but couldn't she have given me a chance.

I slowly walked towards the exit out of the mall but all that was going threw my head was it was my fault. I had made Bella disappear out of my new life and also my now brother was in a fight with Alice.

I slowly got into jaspers car not looking at him because of the guilt I was feeling and made a vowel to never date anyone ever again until Bella forgave me.

My mind now knew I had a lot of planning to do too get my beautiful Bella back, but first I had to get ready for my first day at Forks high.

**It's really short I know but I promise it will be longer and better tomorrow. **

**Please review and tell me what you guys think.**

**Love Tiffy xox**


	14. School again

**Thanks for all my awesome reviews!!! I love all you guys lots. Sorry its taking so long to update.**

**Anyways next chapter is about to begin! :D**

**Bpov**

I don't know if it was a dream seeing Edward or a nightmare, feeling the way I was, confused me but fear took over as I remembered what today brings, High school. I had always liked school, seeing my friends and working on my favourite subjects but I knew I would be treated differently because of the lose of my family.

I groaned while getting out of bed thinking of ways to possible get out of going to school but Alice would never let that happen. I walked down the hall of my new home and stopped as I made it to Alice room, if I was going to be treated differently might as well look different too, I thought, but stopped when I saw Alice crying. I ran straight to her side as she was looking at a photograph while seating on the bed.

"Alice, what wrong?" I asked trying to sooth while putting my arm around her shoulders. She looked up at me and I gave her a confused look but that just made her cry harder, the only word I heard her repeat over and over again was Jasper. After at least ten minutes had past a warned her that if we didn't get ready soon that we would be late for school, she just nodded got up and headed towards the shower not looking back at me.

I followed her lead and went to my bathroom grabbing a random short green dress and converse on the way. I let the hot water and steam calm down my thoughts about Alice relationship and focused on Edward just for the minute.

Seeing Edward felt like heaven but then it turned into a darkness of hell. I wish that I could replay yesterday and start over, being with Edward gave me hope and as he held my hand while stared into my eyes that hope grew. I knew I could never forget Edward, as the love I felt for him was too deeply strong but I couldn't help but remember they way he had hurt me. He had apologised but did he mean it? Was he lying about not knowing that girl, who had kissed him? I had so many questions to ask him but was I strong enough too; my heart had been damaged so many times, could I take it once again.

A knock startled my thoughts as Esmee told me breakfast was ready. I quickly washed my hair brushing it and the just leaving try naturally while a put a little mascara after getting dressed.

I practically ran down the stairs because of how late I knew I was going to be, ate my eggs, and thanked Esmee then got in Alice's car while waiting for her. Emmett had already left at least five minutes ago while I sat waiting in the car, as I was just about to go see what she was doing her miserable self came out of the house then into the car. We sat in silence for at least which seemed like forever until I popped.

"Alice, what is the matter?!" I yelled at her, I know I was being a bitch to my new sister and best friend but she wouldn't talk to me.

"Jasper broke with me" she replied while breaking into another round of tears, I asked her to pull over and hugged her so tightly that she could hardly breath. I didn't bother asking why, I Knew it was over they way she had spoken to Edward yesterday.

"Do you still want to go to school?" I asked.

"Of course it's you day back, I'll be fine" And with that she started up the car and we made our way to school in the same silence as before.

**(At school)**

"Thanks again Mr Louise" I thanked the principle as I walk out of his office and to my first class of the day, English.

Walking into the class with all eyes on me embarrassed me so much; I swear my cheeks were so red I could have been sunburnt. I asked the teacher were I should seat and he pointed to desk near my old friend Jessica. I walked so fast over to the desk in the middle of the class room so fast it was a blur, my eyes darted to Jessica and all she did was look sad for me. I wanted to tell her I was fine but the truth was I wasn't, I miss them so much but my new family were helping with my pain.

For the rest of the class my eyes were either glued on the teacher or in my book writing, the Bella finally went and I made my way to biology. I was about three classrooms away from biology when I ran into Jasper.

"Hi" He said looking a little guilty and sad, of corset he would be. I hadn't ever really noticed how handsome he was until now, the light shown down into his golden surfy hair while his crystal blue eyes remind me of the ocean; no wonder why Alice loved him.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked, looking at him with sympathy, I wonder why he and Alice haven't made up yet?

"I'm okay" He replied looking at the ground, I wanted hug him or somehow comfort him but it felt wrong touching my sister ex. When I was younger, me and Jasper had been best friends we had done everything together and I had a crush on him but everything changed when Alice moved into forks. We hardly even talked because Alice would get angry and make Jasper stay away but I eventually stayed away and now I and Alice are best friends.

"I better go; I'll see you at lunch?" I ask, with a little hope. He shrugs his shoulder and walks away but I could see a little happiness in his eyes.

I ran to biology tripping over at least twice but made it just in time, I remember Mr. Grey, and he was my favourite teacher.

"Bella it's nice to see you again" He says looking at me threw his glasses.

"You too, where do I sit?" I ask, looking around the room but was stopped when I saw those green eyes shining.

"Next to our new student Mr. hale" He pointed to Edward, I gasped but walked over to the desk and sat down, I never stared down at the desk as he did the same.

"Bella?" He asks, while I look up at him.

"Yes" I ask with all hope feeling my heart.

"Never mind" And with that he looks back down at his book, looking a lot in thought. I felt sadness and anger fill my body, why couldn't he just talk to me, why couldn't I talk to him?

This was going to be a long school year, I thought as I started writing answer in my book.

**Please review, I know it was boring but it will get better. I would also like to ask what do you guys think if Bella and Jasper end up together.**

**Tiffy xox**


	15. Piece of paper

Okay, I swear it was always going to be an Edward and Bella story, I was just wondering what you guys would think.

**Thanks for the kinda angry reviews, Lol **

Epov

As I sat next to my love my heart nearly thumbed out of my chest, she was so beautiful, and if I didn't know any better I would have thought she was a goddess. I wanted so badly to talk to Bella and make her believe how much I cared and loved her, but I was stubborn. I watched her out of the corner of my eyes and could just see her eyes doing the same, why couldn't I just say it? I had thought of so many ways to say it to her face but I never managed to have the guts too.

The bell had gone for lunch but I just stay sited and watch Bella follow the other students out of class. After the teacher had left the classroom I had snapped out of my day dreams and hurried into the cafeteria looking for Jasper, I still could not believe he had broken up with Alice. I still remember walking past his door that night listening to him on the phone.

(flash back)

"Alice I understand you were looking out for Bella, but that was no way to treat my brother." Jasper said sternly. I could feel the atmosphere in his room, sadness and confusion, Jasper had that effect on most people as I was told by my new parents.

"Of coarse I care for you Alice, but I think we need to have a break for a few days, I just need to think." Jasper said nearly crying but holding it back. What is going on?

"I'm sorry." And with that he hung up the phone and started to cry but just softly. I wasn't sure to walk in and comfort him or leave him be, If I was to be his true brother I had to act like it, I told my self while walking into his room.

"What happened?" I ask patting his shoulder trying calm him down, It was a guy thing.

"I really don't know, my feelings for Alice have changed" Jasper said calming down a bit, I knew it was hard for him to talk about his feelings, for most guys it was.

"Did she do something wrong?" I asked trying to think of the right words to ask.

"That's the thing, she did nothing wrong" Jasper said confused. I thought back to the first time I had met Bella, my feelings had felt like they were on a roller coaster but that's how love felt.

"You will figure it out, I felt the same things when I met Bella but at least you can still have Alice." I replied sadly.

(End of flash back)

I could feel shards of pain stab my heart thinking back to the words I had said.

' _At least you still have Alice'_

Jasper still had a chance but I haven't.

Walking into the cafeteria was nerve racking while most of the girls eyes darted on me, I could feel a light blush coming on, something I had gotten of Bella. I had never had this much intention before in my life, I thought to my self as a spotted Jasper sitting with Emmett, the buff guys I met in the adoption center including my new sister Rosalie, Alice and my favorite person, Bella.

Taking my food to the table and sitting down in the only chair left, next to Bella, was making me so nerves. But I sat down and looked straight at Jasper when I noticed he was smiling while holding Alice hand, they were together again. I had to smile at my brothers happiness and even for Alice's.

"Does everyone one know Edward?" Jasper asked still smiling. Every one replied with a chorus of yes's and the continued talking about random things but me and Bella.

I stared at my food slightly picking at it when I felt something lightly touch my leg but disappeared living a tingle run up my body and I knew only one person who had that effect on me, putting my hand in the same spot Bella had I had felt a small piece of paper. I didn't want to reveal it in front of everyone so placed in my jeans pocket waiting for the bell to go so I would have the chance to see what it was.

"So Edward, are you going to join the football team?" Asked Emmett while kissing my sister Rosalie's forehead. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts about the piece of paper and back to the real world.

"I haven't actually thought about It yet." I replied speaking the truth, my mind had been so absorbed in Bella that not much matters.

"Well the tryouts are tomorrow, you should come with me and Jasper." Emmett grinned like a child who had just got his first puppy, but I knew he was always like that.

"Yeah, that would be cool." I nodded as the bell went. A few minutes had past and everyone had left the cafeteria and headed to class but me, I wanted to know what the piece of paper was about. I slowly unfolded the not when I noticed she had wrote in it.

_Edward,_

_I know things aren't going well with as right now but I want to fix it and get to know you better, maybe become friends._

_Lets hang out sometime,_

_Bella._

I couldn't wipe the smile of my face, she wants to start over! I can make up for everything and show her how much she means to me. I could tell her those three little words that pound in my heart every time I see her,

I………

There we go, hope you like it!

Reviews make me so happy that I'll give you each a cookie!

Love you guys,

Tiffy xox


	16. Suspeneded

Thank you for my reviews but I would also just like to add, why do people add me to their favorites but don't comment my story by reviewing? :s

**Anyways enjoy! **

Bpov

I truly hope the note would work, seeing Edward again told me how much I needed him in my life even if it meant just being friends. My heart pounded at the thought of possibly being more then friends but my head told me that would never happen, He doesn't feel the way I do.

"Mrs. swan can you please tell me the answer?" Mr White asked, my eyes darted to the bald old grumpy teacher and then to the board behind him. Luckily I had already had a semester of this type of work and replied him with the answer, he slightly glared but continued teaching once again.

Class after class pass in a blur but one, sports. I dreaded the time I would have to tend this class but I knew the time was now. I hurried my way past the other students walking threw the hall way but stopped when Edward appeared in my eyes, with Lauren?

I remembered meeting the devil in the adoption center but why would she be attending this school, unless she was adopted my thoughts replied. I gasped and stalked my way over to her and Edward, I wasn't going to see him be together with a girl like her.

"Oh but Eddie my new farther would love to meet you and have dinner" Lauren hissed at Edward, I could feel my breakfast creep its was back up my throat but swallowed hard.

"His busy tonight" I replied interrupting Before Edward could speak, She turned to me as I stood in front of her so she couldn't look at Edward.

"Really now?" She laughed. " How would you know that?" She asked, what a stupid question I thought to myself.

"Because Edward is going to be with me" I replied sternly rolling my eyes but then turning to Edward giving him a look to agree with me, Luckily he excepted.

"Yes, Bella is correct" Edward agreed, god I loved the way he said my voice. My eyes stared into his while his did the same in return, I could feel some sort of connection between us but it broke when Lauren began talking again, would she ever shut up?

"Oh Edward, you don't have to send that," She looked implying the word to me. " here to make me jealous, no one would be jealous of her." I could tell my face was turning a horrid red and I was just about to do something I would regret later, so held It back.

"I already no you love to play hard to get." Lauren continued while rubbing her hand up his arm, that's when I couldn't take another word. My first formed into a ball and I punched her straight in the nose hearing a ear splitting crack. She fell to the ground in agony screaming about her nose when a teacher ran out of the classroom the whole class following as well.

"what's going on here!" The teacher yelled as she spotted Lauren lying on the ground, she ran to her side in an instinct helping Lauren to her feet.

"Who did this to her," She asked sternly looking directly at me, I couldn't help but smirk.

"It was me." I replied lightly giggling, I could feel Edward grab my hand and I knew he was telling me to be sensible.

"Every one back into class now!" The teacher yelled to the classroom of students watching, but disappeared after following her instructions.

"Both of you two go to the principles office immediately." And with that she walked in the opposite direction towards the nurse holding a crying Lauren. I turned and stared to walk towards the office with Edward following not to far behind.

It had felt like hours and the principle was still lecturing me that fighting never solved anything, I wanted to tell him that Lauren deserved it but held my tongue.

"Mrs. Sawn you are suspended for the rest of the day and I hope you learn your lesson." He said angrily but I could here how disappointed he was of me, and I knew my parents would have been as well. I nodded got up and slowly walked towards the door when Edward interrupted.

"Sir if Bella is going to be suspended then you must do the same to me." He said sternly. I turned back around and I could tell the principle was furious.'

"You wish to have this on you record just for a girl?" He asked calming down slightly but then his eyes darted to me and glared.

"Yes." Edward nodded while standing up and walking towards me smiling, I could feel my heart melting as he opened the door for me and we walked out together.

A few minuets of silence had past and we were standing in the car park, that's when I remembered Alice had dropped me off with her car. I think Edward could read my mind because he began to speak.

"Need a ride home?" He asked giving his most dazzling smile, I blushed but nodded looking at the ground. I followed him to his new Volvo and watched him open the door for me, I felt another blush creep to my cheeks but thanked him and got in the car.

I wonder if he would accept my note?

**Pretty please review with a cherry on top. Hope you liked the chapter and I will update if I get some ideas from you guys!**

**Tiffy xox**


	17. Fariytale or another Disaster?

**Thank you all for the reviews, but I really do need ideas for my chapters to come. I would also like to mention it is nice that people give me different opinions but I rather not people tell me how to write more story's.**

**Enjoy guys!!**

**Epov**

Wow, was all that was running threw my mind as Bella and I sat in my new Volvo driving deeper into the forest, searching for her home. I could tell she wasn't sure on where her house was and which direction to tell me, so I decided to wait until school was over, and let Alice drive her home. But that meant time to kill and I didn't want to waste any precious time with her, so I thought of a place to show her, my meadow.

"Edward?" Her delicate voice asked. "Where are you taking me?"

I chuckled slightly at her question and knew if I was in her position I would be a little confused as well.

"It's a surprise." I smiled never moving my eyes away from the road. I heard her mumble something under her breath which sounded like murderer but just ignored it.

As the car fell back into a deep mysterious silence my mind wondered back to Lauren getting punched. I had never thought my sweet and hurt Bella could have it in her and I had to admit it was dam sexy. The way she protected me and how the light in her eyes changed from hurt to jealousy told me she did care for me and that's when I knew maybe it was time for me to show her it back.

Five minutes had past and the surrounding were now more like I remembered them, the trees greener then anything I had ever seen, the sky a dead grey but the way the sun lightly touched the clouds made me smile. Everything was the way I had last visited my place and even though that time had felt like hell to me I knew it was going to change.

"It's beautiful." Bella whispered to her self looking out the window when the car came to a stop.

"Just like you." I mumbled back hopping she didn't over hear me but was wrong. She turned and looked at me blushing as our eyes met once again, like they had in the hall. An electric current shot threw me and the look on Bella's face told me she had felt it as well, we both quickly turned away as I opened the door hopping she would follow.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" She asked getting out of the car walking towards me.

"I haven't decided yet." I chuckled walking into threw the trees listening to Bella's footsteps follow behind. A few minutes had past and I was lost in the surroundings of the forest, I remember my child hood days in the orphanage coming here and feeling of happy. But I snapped out of my daze when I heard Bella shriek.

I turned around to see her in a puddle of mud, drenched to the last piece of clothing.

"Are you okay?" I laughed hysterically walking towards her. She glared but attempted to stand back on her two feet, which may I add failed. She slipped and fell straight back in the mud but with me trying to catch her in the process, that's when things got a little out of hand.

**Bpov**

"Please Edward!" I squealed running away from the muddy green eyes boy chasing after me, holding a hand full of mud.

"Not unless you surrender!" He yelled back catching up to me.

"Never!" I screamed back giggling when I felt something hard hit me bringing me to the ground with them as well. I turned up to look at the person to see those deep green eyes when I felt his hand rub mud all over my head.

"Ewww Edddwarrrd!" I laughed, "Get off me, I can't breath!"

"Not unless you say it!" He said laughing while tickling me. I started giggling hysterically as my mind was telling me to just say it so I couldn't be in this much pain but my heart told me different.

I leaned up and kissed him, it wasn't the kiss we had shared at the orphanage, no it was more passionate. Every single feeling that he felt for me burst into this kiss, lust, hurt, happiness but my heart was just concentrating on showing him the same. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slid my hands into his hair pulling him closer; every thing I thought was a fairytale was beginning to come true. Or was it?

**(Flash back before maths) ****Bpov**

"Crap." I mumbled bending over picking up my books that I had dropped when a large shadow formed over me. I looked up to see a tall boy with long brown hair and a muscular body looking down at me smiling a toothy grin.

"Hi, my names Jacob Black," He said bending down to my level while picking up my Science book.

"Bella," I replied back shyly looking at the ground. "Bella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you." Jacob smiled handing me my book back, when my fingers slightly touched his I felt warm, happy. It was nothing compared to Edward but it was nice.

"Maybe some time you should come down to the reservation." He said still smiling as I nodded.

**(End of flash back)**

"Bella?" Edward asked breaking away from the kiss, most likely because I had stopped before. "What's the matter?"

I looked into his eyes and shook my head, "Nothing."

I hope Jacob wasn't going to come between me and Edward, we had already been threw enough to not want to ever feel pain again.

**Hehe so proud, I finished the chapter! Yays!!**

**Please review my awesome reviewers but don't forget I need ideas as well!**

**Also I would really like it if you checked out my new story, Gay, Clumsy and sexy! Very funny, I promise.**

**^Tiffy^ xox**


	18. Guardian angle

**My awesome readers,**

**I thought I might change the story a bit and add someone else's pov into the story, as I know how much everyone loves her!**

**Enjoy guys!**

**Epov**

I looked at my sweet Bella and knew something wasn't right but understood by the tone in her voice she wanted it to be dropped. I made a note to ask later as I went back to our moment together; I truly did feel whole with her lying in my arms watching the sky. My dreams were coming alive but dreams always turned into nightmares, I just prayed this one wouldn't.

"Edward?" Her honey sweet voice asked. I removed my eyes from the sky and down to Bella, could god make a more beautiful creation?

"Yes?" I asked kissing her cheek which made her smile.

"We should be heading back." She replied in a sad sigh, I nodded knowing it was the truth. The clouds were slightly darkening as the sun set, I couldn't hear any of the bird's chirp the cheerful tune and new we were going to be late if we didn't move soon.

"Yeah," I sighed copping the same tone in her voice. "I need to get you back to Alice before she suspects I kidnapped you." I laughed while standing as I took Bella's hand helping her to her feet. She joined in on my joke laughing with her delicate voice when I took her into a hug; I never wanted this moment with her to end.

"One day can we come back here?" Bella whispered hiding her face into the crook of my neck, while holding on to me tighter.

"Of course." I replied back kissing her head. A few minutes had past when we began walking back to my car, hand in hand.

**Lilly's pov**

My mind was cut of guard as I heard my big brother, Edwards pray. All he ever wanted was to fall in love and be apart of a family but even though I had granted him these wishes things just turned them to the worst and I knew I had to let him discover his own future even if I wasn't apart of it. I missed him so much, Edward was my only family and not being able to keep him happy was annoying because death never had any other choices. That is why I am seating in a field fall of flowers playing with the other kids in heaven.

But I was no ordinary angle like the other kids, my God had felt my lose for Edward and gave me a gift to be a Guardian angle, That is why I hear his prays.

"Lilly, there you are!" My new mother Renee Swan called, She had told me that Bella was her daughter and I could see in the light of her eyes that she thought I was her.

"Yes mummy." I waved at her and run my little legs of to her, jumping into her arms. "I heard Edward prey again." I had only told Renee and Charlie, my new daddy about my power to look down on Edward and protect him and they had known he was in love with Bella. So I always told them when things were going right or wrong and it was nice for them to know there child was happy.

"Oh, is everything alright?" She asked a little worried, I understood why she thought something else horrible had split Edward and Bella further apart, it has been like that for awhile.

"No, there together!" I squealed smiling like I had just got a new dolly. She copied my smile and hugged me tight.

"That's wonderful!" She replied. I nodded as we walked towards our house together but all I could think of was if the prince could keep the princess forever, My mind drifted back to earth as I watched Edward and Bella in the car.

**Bpov**

"Where have you been!?" Alice screamed as I got out of the car when she nearly tackled me to the ground with a hug.

"Long story." I laughed as Edward walked around the car towards me laughing as well which just made Alice get angry.

"Next time tell me when you going to run away with prince charming." Alice huffed as she stomped towards her yellow Porsche seating five cars down in the school parking lot. I turned my intention back to Edward when I noticed his facial expression changed in to worried look, I wonder why. But I couldn't keep that little pixie waiting any longer or she might explode and destroy all my normal clothes, which she calls rags.

"Edward I better go." I said sadly not wanting to leave him. He nodded and sighed looking behind me to see Jasper walking over.

"So should I," He replied walking closer to me. "I'll see you tomorrow," And with that he kissed me forehead and walked back over to the driver seat of his Volvo.

I turned and walked away a little annoyed that he just kissed me forehead and walked away, it was nothing like the kiss in the forest and that's when I started to think the worst, maybe he was just trying not to hurt me. As I was about one car away from Alice a hand touched my shoulder turning me to face them, that's when I saw his breath taking green eyes.

"Bella, do you want to go out tomorrow night?" Edward asked nervously. I threw my arms around him which scared him to death.

"I love to!" I said happily, kissed his lips and run of to Alice. I wonder what tomorrow night was going to be like.

**Please review, and share ideas!**

**Tiffy xoxo**


	19. Lucky

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just got back to school and the have already handed out assignment. But the good thing is I have another twist for my future chapters and I want to know what you think. What if Bella was bitten by a vampire?

I'll explain more at the end of this chapter so for now enjoy!

Bpov

I sat in my room breathing much to heavily for a normal girl as I pulled more clothes onto the floor looking for the perfect outfit. I could feel my nerves flowing threw my veins filling my whole body as I looked at the clock on my wall, 5.26pm. 'Great' I thought, I was going to be late and wearing nothing to my date with Edward. Everything was going horrible as planned, why couldn't I just have one right thing going for me without being punished. I fell into the pile of clothes thinking back to my second day at school.

(Flash back school)

"Aren't you hungry Bella?" Jasper asked standing behind me in the lunch line.

"Not really." I replied taking a water bottle while I continued to walk down the lunch line toward the cash register lady. I handed the lady some money but was stopped when I turned around to see Jacob.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob smiled while locking eyes with mine, I felt a wave of warmth shiver down my spine but snapped out of it and replied with a smile.

"Hi there." I replied not wanting to stand here for much longer, all I wanted to do was see those piercing green eyes.

"I was just wondering were you doing anything tonight?" He asked slightly shy looking at the ground. Crap, I thought as my mind quickly tried to come up with a reason for telling him I was busy. My mouth opened to reply when I saw a flash of anger hit Jacobs eyes looking behind me, I turned around hoping to not be in the middle of a fight when I saw Edward.

"Is there a problem here?" Edward asked making his voice sound hard while placing his arm around my waist, I couldn't help but feel slightly small between the two of them.

"Not until you arrived." Spat Jacob, I knew that this would turn into a fight sooner or later so stepped out of Edwards grasp while standing in between them.

"Sorry Jacob but I have plans tonight," I smiled hoping to break the tension filling the air around us, grabbed Edwards hand and walked over to our usual table. I sat down next to Alice not letting go of Edwards warm hand as he sat next to me, I looked up to see everyone's eyes on Edward and I as a blush crawled its way up my neck then onto my cheeks.

"What was that?!" Alice nearly screamed to me but I didn't' reply my eyes and mind were to distracted by Edward. His face was full of anger with his beautiful green eyes glowing dark as I felt a image drift into my head, he had looked like this once before, when Lilly died.

I took my hand out of his in an instant feeling tears welling in my eyes, I had promised my self to forget that day but I knew it was stuck in my mind for as long as I lived. Edward turned from talking to Emmett and Rosalie looking straight at me confused and hurt, his eyes pleaded with mine to tell him what was wrong but I shock my head hoping he wouldn't ask again.

"Bella, What did Jacob want?" Alice asked eager as all my friends eyes followed there gaze to me.

"He asked me out." I said taking a sip of water that I had bought not caring what everyone's actions would be.

"What a douche bag, he knew you were going out with Eddie over there," He yelled angrily pointing at Edward, I nodded my head in agreement not looking at them.

"I can't believe he likes you Bella, why didn't you tell me!" Alice huffed while crossing her arms like a little girl, I couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry, I only met him once," I explained innocently. "and he only wanted to get to know me." I processed those words in my head as I figured it was a lie, he wanted more then to be friends.

"Well he is an ass, trust me, I know." Rosalie hissed looking slightly sad but in an instinct Emmett was kissing her, its good he knows how to make Rosalie happy.

"Yeah he is a user Bella, one minute he wants to date you the next his with another girl, Jacob is the school player after all." Alice said looking a little sad her self, I can't believe he used all my friends.

"Lucky Edward was there to save the day." Jasper smiled calming everyone down. I turned to face him when I saw that he wasn't angry but sad, I placed me hand on his leg and kissed him hoping he would feel how much I loved and cherished him. My mind wondered of into its own little world as his lips moved against mine. It had felt like I was in the forest with Edward once again and nothing nor no one could stop us, except the bell.

I sighed removing me lips from his and looked into his eyes. " I am lucky." I whispered knowing he could hear. A smile spread across his lips as we walked of to biology hand in hand.

(End of flash back)

I snapped out of my daze as I heard someone knock on my door and I straight of new who it was, Alice.

Epov

"Edward darling you look wonderful!" My new mother said as I walked into the dark blue painted kitchen that smelt of roast chicken, but not being able to eat her delicious food this night didn't bother me, I was spending it with Bella and nothing could stop me. I smiled at my mother looking down at my outfit, my white button up long sleeved shirt was under my black over coat that hang over my jeans.

"Thanks, dinner smells great, it's a pity I'll be missing out on it." I replied grabbing my keys of the bench.

"I'm sure you will survive one night and plus more for me!" Jasper smiled grabbing a piece of chicken of a dinner plate. I pulled him in head lock and we started play fighting in the middle of the kitchen laughing hysterically but stopped when our mum Melissa pulled both of our ears to split apart.

"Not in my kitchen!" She yelled angrily.

"Okay, okay," Jasper and I pleaded as she let go of our ears. I heard the front door open and new straight of it was my farther stark by looking at the time on the clock, he must have just finished work.

"Hello," He said loud for all of us to hear. "I hope you boys aren't trashing the house again!" Me and jasper looked at each other and smiled innocently. I turned back to my new mother and farther kissing lightly but couldn't help but make a disgusted face, it wasn't natural to see old couples kissing I thought.

"You look nice son," Stark my farther said breaking away from the kiss looking at me.

"Thank you," I replied once again when I glanced at my watch, I was going to be late if I didn't move soon. " I better go, have a nice night." Every one said their goodbye and wished me good luck, I new I would need it.

My longest chapter so far! Please tell me what you think about Bella being a vampire and if you wondering why I decided to make her one you will have to read and find out!

I'll update as soon as possible and get back into the pattern of writing,

Tiffy xox


	20. The date

Okay, thanks for the reviews and I understand that most of you don't want Bella to be turned, but this story is mostly about disasters. If Bella was a vampire and Lilly was an angle, how do you think that would work out? And could it effect Edward some how?

**Not giving anything else away, must read and see!**

Bpov

I could not believe this girls reflection staring back at me in the mirror, her hair was up in a messy bun on the top of her head with ringlets falling out of it. Her makeup brightened her dale lifeless face making it look alive once again, the way her blue dress curved around her body was truly beautiful, but the thing that surprised me the most was it was me.

"You look amazing Bella," Alice said softly smiling, admiring her work. I looked away from my reflection and pounced on Alice hugging her tightly.

"Thank you so much Alice, I could never live with out you." I spoke the truth letting my grip go on her. When my parents had died I thought I had lost everything but the truth was it was a new start, I would always miss them and nothing could change that but it was time for me to let go of the past and look forward to the future.

"Your welcome!" Alice squealed, but that wasn't the thing that put a scared expression on my face, I could hear a car making its way up our driveway. "I think his here!" She said running over to the window watching. My heart began to thump furiously with my legs weakening feeling like twigs, I couldn't help but take in a loud and noise filled breath which I knew Alice would hear.

"You will be fine, trust me," Alice said smiling. " Remember how I told you I have a good feeling about the future?" she asked.

"Yes but.." I replied getting cut off.

"But nothing, tonight will be perfect." She said strongly but I couldn't help hear the slight weak point in her voice, something was going to happen and it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Ding, dong." The door bell rang, the sound vibrated threw my ears it had felt as If it would never leave my head until I heard his soft velvet voice.

"Hello, I'm Edward, Bella's date for tonight." I couldn't believe how peaceful and calm is voice was, I could hardly even speak a word without stuttering with nervousness.

"Oh, hello there son, I'm Carlisle Cullen, Bella's foster farther," He replied back happily. I stared at my new farther and date outside as they shook hands, I was happy they were getting along but it didn't ease my nerves.

"Come in dear, oh and I'm Esmee." She joined the both of them smiling warmly. I watched them disappear into our house as I moved away from the window and stared at Alice jumping up and down.

"Quick! We have to show Edward his gorgeous date!" Alice squealed while pushing me towards the hall way that lead to the stairs, I couldn't help but glare at my death trap shoes that were making it hard to walk but managed.

I took a deep breath and let Alice skip down the stairs first, I knew she wanted me to make a memorable entrance and if it meant Edward would notice me, I would do it.

After a few minutes of slowly and carefully making my self down the stairs I heard the room dale into silence. A blush spread across my cheeks as Emmett whistled.

"You look hot bells!" Emmett boomed but stopped when Alice punched him in the arm. I looked around the dinning room to see my new parents watching my lovingly.

"You look so beautiful Bella." Esmee smiled. "Extremely beautiful," Carlisle joined in.

"Perfect." Edward sighed as my eyes drifted to him. He look even more handsome then the first day we met but when I realized what he had said made me feel a warmth of love in my heart and all the nerves I was feeling disappeared automatically.

"Thanks." I replied shyly.

"Okay everybody!" Lets let these to go on there date with out feeling awkward standing around with you guys!" Alice chirped loudly, everyone nodded in agreement and said their goodbyes. Edward gracefully made his way over me, his eyes never leaving mine and gave me a shy smile while my family left the room.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked. I nodded as he took my hand and walked me to his car. He opened the door to his car, like a gentleman as I got in, I watched him walk back around to the drivers side and get in. The car started and we reversed out of the front yard, but that wasn't what I was paying intention too, it was Alice. She was standing at the front door to the house staring at me, sadly.

Epov

Perfect, beautiful, brilliant, all of these words described Bella but she was so much more. It was as if she was a goddess that made my heart beat for the first time, like seeing the sun first rise in the morning, watching a seed become a rose. She was my air, earth, life and nothing could take her away from me. I quickly snapped out of my trance when I noticed the lights of Port Angelo's brighten the dark night sky, I never really liked the city much because of the threats and dangerous, plus big crowds weren't my favorite place to be but I wanted to take Bella somewhere special. Even if I had to spend all my savings that was hardly over $200, she was worth it and more.

"I have never been too the city," Her sweet voice said in excitement. " I'd always wanted to go but my…" She cut of her sentenced, I knew what Bella was going to say about her farther and it still agonized her to speak of him. I still find my self lucky for not knowing my parents much but a part of me wanted too.

"I have never been either," I smiled trying to help her pain. "The orphanage didn't allow it but Jasper said there was a great restaurant here we should check out." I pushed on the brake slowly when the orange light changed red.

I glanced out of the corner my eye to see Bella with a blank expression, I couldn't help but feel useless in the situation.

"Bella, I'm always here for you, when ever you need me I'll be there." I promised taking her hand in mine. She turned to face me as our eyes met once again, a tear slowly fell from her deep brown eye as I wiped it away. "I swear." I lightly kissed her forehead and continued to drive when the light flashed back to green, never letting go of her hand.

"Bella!?" Jacob yelled in joy. We had only just walked into the restaurant and everything had turned for the worst, Jacob and his big group of followers were seating at a table laughing and drinking. So much for this being a great restaurant Jasper, I was defiantly going to burn all of his war books when I returned home. I tightened my grip on Bella's waist in a instinct while he started to get up from his seat, I shot him a look to back off, which only made him laugh.

"Jacob?" Bella said smiling lightly as he walked towards us standing at the counter. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, me n' the guys like to come down here on weekends, gotta have a break some point in you're life." Jacob replied, now standing tall in front of Bella, looking her up and down. I glared at the ground trying to ignore Jacob, I hadn't been in a fight for a long time, people never liked adopting teenagers with a permanent record and luckily I have managed to keep without one.

"Would you like to join us, at my table?" Jacob asked looking straight at Bella, I figured it was an invitation only for her.

"Well, umm.." Bella mumbled trying to find the right words, I quickly cut in. It was our night together and Jacob wasn't going to ruin it.

"Thanks but no, Bella and I would like to be alone." I replied, the words coming out hard. He glared at me for a quick second but then shrugged while focusing back on Bella, I wished that he would get it in his thick brain that she is with me and I wouldn't give her up for the world.

"Maybe another time." He cut the silence. Bella sighed and nodded in annoyance while walking to our table dragging me along as well. I felt a hard and tight grip wrap around my arm, pulling me away from Bella. I spun around face to face with Jacob, watching his face turn into a smirk.

"Can't you do her already, then give me ago?" He smiled while whispering. "C'mon man."

I smiled at him forming my hands into fist, with all the anger and disgust raging in me I snapped. My fist slammed into his pathetic face while hearing a pain splitting crack, he fell to the ground in agony holding his now bleeding nose. I bent down so I was his level and punched him one last time in the eye, leaving it red and swollen.

"Edward! Stop!" Bella yelled. "You guys are idiot's!" She rushed over to Jacob, helping him to his feet.

"You better watch you're back." Jacob spat in pain.

"Shut up Jacob!" She told him. " You both are immature morons, Jacob you know I'm with Edward and Edward you know that as well!"

I looked at her ashamed and apologetic, I didn't even think about how it would effect Bella. Her eyes were filled with anger but turned into sadness, I reached for her arm but she shook me away in an instinct.

"Leave me alone, both of you!" She once again yelled except this time Bella ran, past me and out the door. I stood there like an idiot, ashamed, sad and alone. She was gone.

**Review, review and review! **

**I'm going to update soon and the next chap will explain what I mean about the vampire thing.**

**Tiffy xox**


End file.
